With the continuous development of display technologies, portable display devices such as mobile phone and tablet computer, etc., appear everywhere in people's daily life. The visual experience of a user can be improved by enlarging the display screen of a display device; however, the enlarging of the display screen will make the display device inconvenient to carry. As a result, a folding display device emerges as the times require.
In the prior art, a folding display device, which is consisted of a folding shaft and liquid crystal display panels located on the two sides of the folding shaft, may also be folded around the folding shaft. When it requires to adjust the display status and the touch function of the display panel of the folding display device according to the open or closed state of the folding display device, it needs to detect the open or closed state of the above folding display device.
As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, in the prior art, a separate detecting unit 110 is generally set to monitor the open or closed state of a folding display device. For example, a detecting unit 110 with a mechanical structure or an electromagnetical structure is set at the outer edge of the two sides of the folding display device that is far from the folding shaft 120 in order to detect the open or closed state. Generally, such a detecting unit 110 can only detect the two states of the folding display device, i.e., “open” state (see FIG. 1A) and “closed” state (see FIG. 1B), and it is difficult to determine the specific degree of folding of the folding display device.